Computer networks can be used for exchanging and storing data. The service environments of a computer network can change, for example, based on institutional needs. Administration of a computing infrastructure can include configuring new devices and software for use within the computer network. In certain situations, configuring the devices and software can include deploying the software to network-connected devices for use in delivering services through the computing infrastructure.